Curseworld, Part II
Curse World - Part II is the tenth and final episode of the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu and the fifty-fourth overall in the series. It premiered in the United States on July 10th, 2015. Official Description As the ghosts converge around and mobilize The Preeminent into a hulking giant behemoth, the ninja use Airjitzu to fight the mobile beast in an attempt to slow it down while, at the same time, Lloyd faces off with Morro, battling over the Realm Crystal. '' Plot In the city of Stiix, Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya gather around the remains of Ronin's pawn shop as The Preeminent's tentacles emerge. Civilians desperately flee to the docks, where Sensei, Misako, and Ronin agree that they need to evacuate the city. The Preeminent fully emerges from one of the unknown Sixteen Realms, with the Ninja unsuccessfully attempting to subdue it. In the meantime, Morro confronts Sensei with the Realm Crystal, proclaiming that now that Lloyd is gone, he is the Green Ninja. Sensei angrily retorts that he trained Morro to be a Ninja that protects, not one that destroys. One of The Preeminent's tentacles seizes Misako, and Sensei goes in pursuit, with Ronin telling the civilians to ready a ship they can use to flee Stiix. The Ninja hopelessly try to battle The Preeminent, with the Jay Walker One and the Blaster Bike both being destroyed while Sensei saves Misako. As the Ninja battle The Preeminent, Lloyd awakens in the Cursed Realm, and flees almost immediately when he sees a group of ghosts. This attracts the attention of the imprisoned Chen, who believes he saw Lloyd run by, but Clouse remarks that he's seeing things again. Lloyd runs through the Cursed Realm, and suddenly, he finds his father bound in chains on either arm. Lloyd embraces him, and tries to break his chains, but Garmadon tells him that they're unbreakable. He then explains that the Cursed Realm is The Preeminent, and the other way around. Lloyd states that now Morro has the Realm Crystal and now seems to be the Green Ninja. Garmadon tells him that he must save Ninjago and destroy The Preeminent, but Lloyd is uncertain, realizing that if he destroys The Preeminent, he'll also destroy the Cursed Realm and kill everyone inside it, including his father. Garmadon tells him that whatever happens to him, he'll always be with Lloyd, and that at some point in life everybody must become a man, but it's their decision as to what kind of man they choose to be. In Stiix, the Ninja continue their desperate battle against The Preeminent and Morro's army of ghosts. Sensei and Misako arrive, telling them that their only hope now is to flee the city with its citizens. The Ninja flee the scene, heading to the docks where Ronin slashes apart The Preeminent's tentacles to allow citizens to get on the ship. As the Ninja board, Morro arrives, with Ronin battling him using the Sword of Sanctuary. After a lengthy battle, Ronin loses the Sword, and Morro moves to retrieve it. Suddenly, Lloyd arrives, wearing his father's robes, seizing the Sword and subduing Morro. He then orders Ronin and the Ninja to sever the dock stilts and drop The Preeminent into the sea. As Lloyd battles Morro, the Ninja sever many of the stilts, which causes The Preeminent to begin falling towards the sea. Morro orders his army to protect The Preeminent, as he and Lloyd are thrust into a battle that jumps from realm to realm. Back in Stiix, in order to prevent The Preeminent from being killed, Morro's army of ghosts attach temples and buildings to its body to create a massive "suit" for it that would give the beast legs and prevent it from making contact with the water. With help from Morro's army of ghosts, The Preeminent moves slowly through Stiix, heading towards the ship as it flees from the city. Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, and Nya return to Stiix using Airjitzu, battling the ghosts and attempting to deal with The Preeminent. When the beast makes it to the docks, it is initially stopped by the water, but with help from the ghosts, it manages to wade into the sea. Sensei orders everyone to throw anything they don't need off the ship so they can move faster. In the meantime, Morro and Lloyd go from realm to realm, including the Underworld and the Dark Realm. Back in Stiix, the Ninja continue battling Morro's army of ghosts, defeating such adversaries as Soul Archer only for them to re-emerge from the mouth of The Preeminent. Nya tells her fellow Ninja that they aren't able to stop The Preeminent, and the best thing they can do for the time being is protect the ship. The Ninja agree, and they all regroup with the civilians. On the ship, Ronin tells Sensei that they only have enough fuel to get back to Stiix, and not further away from it towards Hallows Trench. Kai then has an idea to drown The Preeminent using the trench, as it wouldn't expect the sheer drop. The ship continues on, but just as it passes the trench, The Preeminent knocks off its rudder, stopping it completely as Morro returns to Ninjago, having trapped Lloyd in a separate realm. The civilians on the ship run around in panic, but Nya stands still. Encouraged by Sensei telling her not to be afraid to fail, Nya unlocks her True Potential. In doing so, she creates a massive tidal wave that crashes into The Preeminent, sending it toppling forwards and falling into Hallows Trench. The Preeminent then sinks into the depths of the Endless Sea, destroying the Cursed Realm and killing all its inhabitants, with the Cursed Realm pulling all of the ghosts into the water except for Morro, who stays above the surface. As the civilians and the Ninja rejoice on the ship, Sensei heads out over the sea on his Elemental Dragon, as the ghosts are being pulled into the water and destroyed because of the Cursed Realm's destruction. As this happens, Morro attempts to fly off with the Realm Crystal, but he is being pulled down towards the water and is suddenly seized by one of The Preeminent's tentacles. Using his element of Wind, he manages to keep himself from being pulled into the water, which allows Sensei to intervene and try to save him. Morro refuses Sensei's help, but Sensei pleads for Morro to take his hand and stand by their side. Morro thinks for a moment, and then grabs Sensei's hand, but Sensei is unable to free him from the tentacle. Seeing that his fate is sealed, Morro tells Sensei that he can only save those who want to be saved, and bids him farewell as he lets go of his hand and gives him the Realm Crystal. Morro is then pulled into the sea, where he dies as he is permanently dissolved by the water. Later that afternoon, the Ninja regroup with Sensei and Misako on the deck of the ship. Using the Realm Crystal, Sensei brings Lloyd back into Ninjago. Lloyd reminisces on what happened, with Sensei telling him that his father's robes appear to have made him wiser. Lloyd states that the Cursed Realm is gone, as is his father, but now they're all in a better place. The Ninja agree that their team remains strong, and will move forward together no matter what changes overcome them. Jay asks Lloyd what the other realms look like, and Lloyd assures him that everything looks bright, for them and for all of Ninjago. Cast * Bansha - Kathleen Barr * Chen - Ian James Corlett * Clouse - Scott McNeil * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Sensei Garmadon - Mark Oliver * Ghoul Tar - Paul Dobson * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Misako - Kathleen Barr * Morro - Andrew Francis * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Ronin - Brian Dobson * Soul Archer - Brian Dobson * Sensei Wu- Paul Dobson * Zane - Brent Miller Locations Visited * Stiix * Ninjago City * Cursed Realm * The Underworld * Dark Realm * Cloud Kingdom * Chima Errors * It is unknown why the Ninja didn't use [[Destiny's Bounty 2.0|''Destiny's Bounty]] to help the citizens of Stiix escape The Preeminent. * At the end of the episode, Lloyd states that he got "a glimpse of what would happen next", as he knew Morro would return to Ninjago and Nya would defeat The Preeminent. But how exactly he knew any of this would happen is unknown. He didn't have the Sword of Sanctuary, which could only show events several seconds into the future, and how he could possibly find this out in Cloud Kingdom is also unclear. * When Morro and Lloyd are jumping through the different realms, they eventually wind up in Cloud Kingdom. Nobu witnesses their arrival, with another writer telling him that they shouldn't interfere with their destinies, and instead allow them to make their own destinies. This goes completely against the concept of Cloud Kingdom, where the people there - specifically people like Nobu - are occupied with writing peoples' destinies. * At the end of the episode, Nya unlocks her True Potential, to which Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane all gather around her. However, it is unknown why Cole wasn't dissolved by this, as water was flying all over the place and he was standing right by the cyclone that Nya created. * When Jay says "Ladies first" to Nya before they head from The Preeminent back to the boat, he says it in Cole's voice. * Morro was standing on top of the Preeminent when Nya summoned the enormous wave, which would have destroyed him too. However, it is possible he used his Wind power to escape. * If Lloyd manages to get Garmadon's robes, Garmadon must have escaped when The Preeminent died or he died before managing to escape. Yet Lloyd remarks at the end of the episode that his father is gone, which leaves his fate very ambiguous. Trivia * Similar to the final battle with the Great Devourer in The Day of The Great Devourer, the last episode of the second season where the Ninja had to protect the people of Ninjago City from the colossal serpent - in this episode, the Ninja have to protect the people of Stiix from another gigantic beast, The Preeminent. * By technicality, Nya inadvertently kills Garmadon, as well as the Anacondrai Cultists, Ghost Warriors, and all the other inhabitants of the Cursed Realm as a result of her drowning The Preeminent and likely flooding the realm. While she didn't intend to kill Garmadon, her actions were done for the greater good and to defeat The Preeminent. * One of the last lines of the episode is Cole saying, "Some of us may look a little different, but like our team, some things never change." Cole finally accepts that he is now a ghost, whether it's forevermore or not. * This is the first episode, along with Curse World - Part I, to have two parts. ** Originally, in Season 1, the episodes The Rise of The Great Devourer and The Day of The Great Devourer were to be titled The Final Hour - Part 1 and The Final Hour - Part 2, respectively. * The skeleton ferris wheel from the third pilot episode, King of Shadows, appears during this episode when Lloyd and Morro are jumping between realms. ** The Dark Realm appears for the first time in this episode since the first season (it was briefly featured during Fenwick's explanation in Kingdom Come). ** Lloyd strangely creates a portal with the Realm Crystal above the portal in The Mountain of Madness (which would already take him back to Ninjago) for an unknown reason. *** It may be due to the fact that Lloyd had never been in or seen the Dark Realm, so he was unfamiliar with that portal. * The concept of Cursed Realm being inside of The Preeminent is fairly similar to the concept of the Kraken in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. In the climax of the film, Jack Sparrow was eaten by the Kraken (which can be seen as The Preeminent), and as a result he was sent to Davy Jones' Locker (which can be seen as the Cursed Realm). Similarly, with The Preeminent, when a ghost is destroyed, their soul is reborn in the Cursed Realm. While The Preeminent never "eats" any characters, which differs from what the Kraken did, when Misako is seized by it Morro states that the more souls it takes, the bigger it gets, which confirms that The Preeminent would in fact "eat" someone and banish them to the Cursed Realm. This is how Lloyd was banished there at the end of Curse World - Part I. '' ** Interestingly enough, in ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, the "protagonists" of the film free Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker after the Kraken is killed. In this episode, when The Preeminent is killed, the Cursed Realm is destroyed with it. How the Locker wasn't destroyed when the Kraken was killed is unknown, although it is more than likely that the Locker was never actually part of the Kraken to begin with, and the Kraken was simply a "portal" to it. * Both the antagonists of this season and the previous one are killed in this episode, all as a result of the destruction of the Cursed Realm. * Morro is, by technicality, the first Elemental Master whose death is shown in the series. * The fate of Morro's ghost army is vaguely shown at the end of the episode. Following The Preeminent's death, if you watch closely, you can see (and hear) the dissolving ghosts plummeting towards the Endless Sea as Sensei flies over to Morro. ** The reason for this is likely because the ghosts were bonded to the Cursed Realm. When The Preeminent was killed and the Cursed Realm destroyed with it, the ghosts were immediately subject to the same fate as well as they were dragged into the ocean and dissolved. ** Morro was able to survive longer than the other ghosts because he used his element of Wind to prevent himself from being dragged into the water, although when one of The Preeminent's tentacles seized him, his fate was sealed. * The Cursed Realm is the first realm in the series to be destroyed. * In this episode, the Cursed Realm is revealed to be the stomach of The Preeminent, which Garmadon reveals to Lloyd during their brief conversation. * When The Preeminent seizes Misako, Morro tells Sensei that the more souls The Preeminent takes, the bigger it gets. While this is never actually shown in the episode, this concept is extremely similar to that of the Great Devourer, where as the more it eats, the bigger it gets. * This episode marks the first and final appearance of Garmadon and Master Chen since The Corridor of Elders. They are both shown to have been turned human again. ** This episode also marks the first and final appearance of Clouse since The Day of the Dragon. In that episode, he was inadvertently banished to the Cursed Realm by both Garmadon and himself. ** This proves that either there was no way of keeping the spell permanent, or being banished to the Cursed Realm cancels out all magic (which would explain Clouse not using magic to get out of his small cage). * This is the first time LEGO: Legends of Chima is seen in LEGO: Ninjago, as it is revealed that Chima is one of the sixteen realms. ** The footage of Chima is an edited footage taken from Legends of Chima's fifteenth episode "Ravens Vs. Eagles," with Morro and Lloyd taking Razar and Eris' place in the footage (see image). *This is the first time where a Ninja has unlocked their True Potential since Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, with Nya unlocking hers to defeat The Preeminent. ** This is also the second time where a Ninja has used their True Potential to defeat a major antagonist. In Rise of the Spinjitzu Master, Lloyd used his True Potential to defeat the Overlord, while here Nya uses it to defeat The Preeminent. Gallery Fgegv.PNG|Morro says goodbye to Wu 54End.png YoungNya.jpg|Nya's memory of when she was young NyaWithBasketball.jpg|Nya with a basketball WaterNinja.jpg|Nya before unlocking her potential Vlcsnap-2015-08-23-14h57m54s604.png|Nya before remembering. Screen Shot 2015-08-29 at 9.41.11 PM.png|Nya facing The Preeminent. Category:2015 Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Ninjago: Possession Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:TV Show